


been too long since i've been a fool

by reinashards



Series: in this house of gose [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attorney Lee Jihoon, Explicit Language, Inspired by GoSe's Don't Lie II #2, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Mafia Kwon Soonyoung, Mafia Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: Attorney Lee Jihoon is prepared for anything—from litigating high profile cases to handling crises of all kinds—except Kwon Soonyoung.(Or the one where Jihoon is an attorney on retainer and his client has a slight run-in with trouble.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: in this house of gose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	been too long since i've been a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GoSe's Don't Lie II #2. 
> 
> If you don't already know, I've a literal weakness for GoSe's episodes. Chapter title is from Troye Sivan's Wild.

all of this   
silence and patience  
pining and desperately waiting

my hands   
are shaking from holding back   
_from you._  
**— taylor swift**

* * *

Lee Jihoon, a certified member of the bar and one of the best goddamned closers in the city, hates surprises. Barring the annual birthday parties sprung unexpectedly on him and occasional gift exchanges during Christmas, surprises, in his experience, are almost always bad news; especially for someone in his position. And when you're in the business of having someone else's life in your hands, you learn to handle surprises with utmost caution. Because it could mean the difference between getting a life sentence or walking out of the courtroom as a free man. It could mean getting a verdict of guilty or not guilty.

So when his ringing cell phone interrupts his storytelling about a funny day he'd in court a few days back, he contemplates whether it's wise to answer the call when he sees Yoon Jeonghan's name flashing across the screen or simply ignore it. But his instincts wouldn't allow him to do something _that_ reckless and so, he smiles apologetically at his date—a handsome paralegal whose legs can go on for miles—and excuses himself to a secluded corner of the restaurant. "Lee speaking." He mutters, already having a sense of what this call is all about.

"Attorney Lee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Yoon Jeonghan says in his slow Busan drawl.

Far from liking where this is headed, he can only sigh inwardly. "May I know what this is about, Yoon-ssi?"

"I think you've a general idea of why I'm calling you tonight, Jihoon-ssi." Jeonghan replies, sounding as though he's already bored of the conversation. "Our mutual friend is in trouble yet again. Would you mind terribly if I ask you to go down to the police station right now and check if he's okay?"

 _Yes, I fucking do, you entitled_ _twat!_ , he thinks, but has enough sense not to state it out loud. It's clear to anyone that this is not a request. It's a command that's masquerading as one. When the Cobras' lead strategist asks you to do something, you better do it or face the unpleasant consequences of your disobedience. "You've got to be kidding me, this will be the fourth time this week!" Jihoon hisses into his phone, bright red anger coloring his tone. He's pissed off. So, so pissed off. "Need I remind you that I'm a fucking attorney and not some goddamned babysitter?"

A passing waiter throws him a dirty look at his muffled cursing but he doesn't care. He rues the day his firm accepted the Cobras, one of the most notorious gangs in South Korea, as a VIP client. And most importantly, he still couldn't believe that he's the principal attorney who's been appointed to handle any and all cases related to the gang. And it's not like he can pawn them off to some junior associates or something. Paying a monthly retainer fee of five hundred million won means you get at least a junior partner as a personal attorney to represent you in court, ergo him.

The thing is, Jihoon is not particularly interested in knowing whether his client is guilty or innocent. Bad or good. That's not what he's being paid big money for. He doesn't really care if his client is guilty of masterminding a Ponzi scheme that inevitably caused the collapse of the North America's stock market, or a CEO who has been accused of embezzling his company's funds for personal pleasures and gains. Whatever. Everyone needs representation. As long as there's good money involved, his moral ethics can stretch as far as the Nile River.

But he hates being inconvenienced like this—especially when tonight's date is going oh so well. (Especially when it's been a long while since he has last gotten some.)

"Actually, we paid you good money to be anything we want you to be." Jeonghan says coolly and right away, he's reminded of the fact that this is not just some white-collar punk he's speaking to. This is Yoon fucking Jeonghan, a high-ranking gang member, and it will not do to piss him off. No matter how angry he is at the older man's abrupt call or how unreasonable and absurd the request is.

Because the gang owns his ass—left, right, and centre—and the both of them know it.

Jihoon exhales loudly. "Where is he?"

"Gangnam police station."

"The charges?"

"Reckless driving and destruction of public property."

"Do I even want to know what kind of property damage it is?"

"He...sorta totaled a police car."

"Of course, he did." Jihoon mutters under his breath. It ain't a party until something is destroyed or ruined. "I'm close by so I should be there in thirty."

"Thank you." Jeonghan sighs in relief, which seems unnecessary, because like he said before, no one will ever dare to say no to him. "One more thing, he's not in a particularly good mood today, so do tread with caution."

If it's any other day than today, he might have the energy and patience to handle this conversation with a clear and sensible mind but right about now, he's sorely tempted to punch the pristine beige wall behind him. "With all due respect, Yoon-ssi, me fucking too. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someone who's waiting for me to bail them out. Goodnight."

"I know there's a good reason why I like you." A dry chuckle. "Goodnight, Jihoon-ssi. And do apologize to your date on our behalf for this impolite intrusion."

Jihoon ends the call without another word. He's not in the least interested in finding out how Jeonghan knew about his whereabouts tonight. There's a more pressing matter at hand. He looks across the crowded restaurant—his date is waiting calmly for his return while sipping a glass of white wine, having no clue that his night is about to be cut short. Well, one thing is for sure, he'll not be the only one who's going to be pissed by someone else's thoughtless actions.

* * *

"I'll give it to you plain and simple, Inspector, you and I both know there's no case to pursue here." Jihoon argues. "You're just being vindictive because he's a Cobra."

The cop-on-duty looks at him like he has two heads instead of one. "Your client is detained because he deliberately crashed his car into one of ours. Believe me, we've more than enough to charge and keep him for the night."

" _Allegedly_ , Inspector." He rebuts because he's a literal shit and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Look," The cop sighs. "We have a video recording of the crash because that hooligan did it in front of _a police station_. With literal cops as witnesses."

"I'll appreciate it if you do not refer to my client as such or I'll be forced to file a complaint with your superior." Jihoon says quietly, a dangerous kind of energy thumping in his veins. "Besides, these charges won't ever stick, so why don't we end this amicably and call it a night?"

It's not uncommon for evidences to go missing or conveniently misplaced. Same goes for material witnesses. Fortunately, for him and his client, money _talks_. His very presence in the station confirms it. After all, he doesn't come cheap.

"Do you honestly think—" The cop starts but the phone by his desk rings, interrupting their conversation. With a suspicious look thrown Jihoon's way, he picks up the phone. "Gangnam police station, Inspector Ko speaking." Jihoon watches in delight as the cop's holier-than-thou expression turns into a look of utter shock when he realizes who it is that just called in. "Sir, yes, sir! We shall process his release right away. Have a good night, Sir!"

It's the hidden power of the Cobras.

It thrums in every heartbeat and vibration. The honest truth is the gang fucking owns this city. Their sheer tenacity and willpower are enough to bend even the strongest of steel, let alone a few misdemeanors such as these, and also, when you have Lee Jihoon as your lead attorney, the chance of you walking free is as high as ninety-five percent. He's not bragging. They are simply the cold hard truths and only a fool will say otherwise.

The cop sighs as he hangs up the phone and for a moment there, Jihoon almost feels sorry for him. He nods to a nearby officer and signals him to do what's necessary. "Get him." His order is met with little to no resistance.

"Isn't it easier on all of us if you just cooperate in the first place?" Jihoon shoots back with an exasperated expression.

The cop huffs. "One day, their luck will run out and we'll see."

Jihoon doubts it but he's just too fucking tired to continue quarrelling with the losing side tonight. He just wants to get this over with and go back home to sleep this nightmare away.

"Jihoonie, you came!" A familiar voice resonates.

There's a piercing sound when the metal door, that separates the bullpen and holding area, slides open and out comes the very reason why he's stuck in a police station at eleven o'clock on a Friday's night; Kwoon _fucking_ Soonyong. Street name, Hoshi. Occupation, the Cobras's General and right-hand man of the gang boss. But to Jihoon, he's simply known as 'The Root Cause' of his migraines and a literal pain in the ass.

Jihoon walks up to his client, pulling him aside from nosy ears and prying eyes. "Soonyoung-ssi, you know the drill. Don't talk, don't argue, just sign the damn papers." Jihoon nods towards the cop who's waiting behind the desk with a stack of paperwork for his release. "Also, call me that again and I'll _obliterate_ you."

Soonyoung grins at his thinly-veiled threat. "That's hot." He has the audacity to say, winking at him before heading over the cop so that he can fill in the necessary paperwork for his release.

Eight minutes later, when all is said and done and Soonyoung steps back, the cop only rolls his eyes and fixes his gaze on Jihoon. "Better keep a close watch on him, or he'll end up in here again." He says unkindly as he eyes Soonyoung with distrust.

Jihoon smiles wanly. "Good thing he has me as his attorney then." Not giving a chance for the cop to offer another lame rebuttal, he turns to Soonyoung and says, "We're done here, let's go."

He doesn't spare another glance at the cop or his prejudiced colleague. Pretentious assholes, the lot of them. Nor does he check to see if Soonyoung is actually following his footsteps. He splays his palm on the glass door of the station and pushes it open. The night breeze greets him like an old friend as he steps out into the cold and makes his way to his car.

Contrary to his boisterous attitude when he first saw Jihoon minutes ago, Soonyoung is now silent and pensive. Jihoon discreetly throws a backward glance over his shoulders and sees Soonyoung walking down the street with his head bowed.

"Oh stop looking so down, will you?" Jihoon calls out into the night. "They are not going to do anything to you, let alone force a bogus charge on you."

"It's not bogus." Soonyoung says flatly. "I did hit that cop's car."

Well, damn. "For your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

They finally reach the other end of the station's parking lot where his car is parked at. His white Mercedes gleams in the night.

"Give me the keys. I want to drive." Soonyoung says out of nowhere, holding out his hands towards him.

Jihoon pauses by the side of the car and snorts. "I just had to bail you out from crashing into a police car. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you drive mine."

"Trust me, I'm more than capable of driving tonight." Soonyoung drawls.

But Jihoon only shakes his head in defiance. It's not that he's particularly invested in his car. It's just a mean of transportation. He gets the feeling that if it meets the same fate as the police car, the gang will have no qualms in gifting him a new one. No, that's not the issue. He's more concerned about Soonyoung's state of mind. It doesn't take long for Jihoon to deduce that there's something not quite right with him tonight. He looks a little bit...unhinged. Barely restrained. There's no way in hell that he would allow Soonyoung to operate a heavy machinery like this under such questionable condition.

"I want to make it back home in one piece, Soonyoung-ssi, so no dice." He quickly fishes out his car keys from his pants' pocket and unlocks the car. "You're lucky they let you off with a warning or you'll be spending the night in jail." He mutters as he slides into the driver's seat.

Soonyoung follows suit, taking his place on the passenger's seat. "I'm not worried at all. They don't stand a chance."

"God, you're so damn cocky for your own good." Jihoon snaps as he starts the engine. The car powers up like a dream.

Soonyoung grins into the dark. Fuck, Jihoon can deny it all he wants but it's there for everyone to see. Soonyoung is one handsome fucker and with a face that ticks all the boxes, it's getting harder and harder to deny what his heart (and dick) wants. "Not cocky, just confident." He says in amusement. "I've got you in my corner and if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that you never lose."

The thing is, he knows he's good. He doesn't need some arrogant gangster telling him how good he is at his job. But it's the way Soonyoung says it, like it's the most obvious fact in the world, that makes it feel as though someone has reached deep into his chest and squeezed his heart. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Soonyoung-ssi."

"Damn." Soonyoung chuckles lowly and holy shit, that sultry noise does wonders to his libido right now. "And here I thought, it'll get me one step closer to you."

"It's hard to feel charitable about you when I've to drop everything just to rescue your ass. Also, you know how I hate it when Jeonghan is the one who called me. He always makes me feel like I'm not doing enough to save your soul or something." He steers the wheel to pull the car out from the parking lot and onto the road.

"Ridiculous, everyone knows my soul is beyond saving." Soonyoung bites back.

Jihoon freezes in his seat, not liking the melancholy tone at all. "Why did you do it? Crashing into another car—it's a little bit juvenile, even for you."

"Eh," Soonyoung shrugs. "Just need a reason to finally do it."

"Do what?"

"See you." Soonyoung says softly.

Heart racing, it takes Jihoon a while to compose himself. "Are you telling me you crashed into a police car, intentionally get arrested and subsequently detained, all because you wanted to see me? That's ridiculous. Tell me a better lie."

"Think what you want." Soonyoung replies as he leans his head against the headrest. Jihoon doesn't need to turn to know those sharp eyes are on him. "But you're one of the few people that I'll never lie to."

"You can't seriously think—"

"I do."

"That's dangerous, not to mention foolish, Soonyoung!" He snaps, glaring momentarily at the other man as the car shoots down the empty expressway. Thank God that it's close to midnight because it means the roads are empty and void of the normal heavy traffic flow. If he's forced to drive in a jam, and with how Soonyoung is making him feel right now, it feels like a crash is imminent. "There are better ways to do it! How about picking the damn phone and calling my number? For God's sake, did you risk your life just to see my fucking face?"

"You care." Soonyoung smiles.

"Of course, I—" His eyes widened at the thought of what he's about to say. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he sighs. "You're one of my firm's important clients and our main source of income, so of course, I care. What can I do with a dead client?"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

A pause of a second settles in before, "It's a stupid thing to do, you know that, right?"

"You make me feel stupid. Jihoon-ssi, do you even know what you do to me?"

If it's anything close to what he's feeling, then fucking yeah, he has an idea. "Call me." He says instead. "Next time, you want to see my fucking face, call me."

"You'll pick up my call?" A wry smile.

Jihoon nods. "Yeah, I will. I give you my word." When Soonyoung's building comes into view, he slows down and stops perfectly by the curb. He puts the car in park and pulls up the handbrake. "We're here."

But Soonyoung makes no effort to get out. "You know...this is the part where you give me a goodbye kiss."

He doesn't know what made him do it. Maybe it might have something to do with how devilishly handsome the man looks, grinning at him. Or maybe he's getting tired of denying his own self from reaching out to take what he desperately wants. Or maybe he's tired of pushing Soonyoung away, only to have him ricocheting back to him through daydreams and idle musings.

Sometimes, he hates how much he simply _wants_.

"God, I hate how pretty you look all the damn time." Jihoon growls.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrow. "Baby, have you seen yourself? You look so damn hot with your three-piece suits and haughty attitude. It makes me want to rough you up a little, well, a lot if I'm being honest—"

Jihoon doesn't let Soonyoung finish his sentence as he closes the distance between them and plants a hard kiss on Soonyoung's lips. His hands curl underneath Soonyoung's jaw, tilting his head just right so that he can shove his tongue deeper into the warm cavern that is Kwon Soonyoung. A soft mewl escapes his lips when Jihoon sucks on his tongue hard. Oh lord, why is Soonyoung such a damn good kisser? He hates this so, so much. Hates knowing that he'll never be the same after this kiss. He whimpers and nearly creams his pants when Soonyoung's hands slide through his hair strands and tug them.

"I want to ruin you, baby." Soonyoung confesses against his lips. "Make it so that it will be impossible for you to want anyone but me." There's no bullshitting it, Soonyoung kisses with the same intensity and concentration as leading an attack on his enemy's territory. When they break apart, Soonyoung looks like the most delicious wreck ever—and isn't that just a punch in the gut? "You drive me crazy."

"I know." Jihoon grins at him. "Now, get the hell out of my car, Soonyoung-ssi."

It's 1.12 am on a Saturday, and he has never feel more alive than right then and there. Yeah, Soonyoung drives him crazy too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've more brain cells left, this would have turned into a 7k fiction, but, alas, this is how far I can go with this bunny.


End file.
